


No More Second Chances

by creatureofhobbit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Connor wishes he had chance to make things right with Wes.





	

A memory pops into Connor’s head, an odd thing to remember, he thinks. It was a time when Oliver had not long since been introduced to Connor’s friends, and he had accidentally called Wes William. When Connor had discreetly corrected him, Oliver had said “Sorry. You’ve called him Waitlist so many times when you talk about him, I guess I forgot what his real name is.”

Why had Connor made such a big thing of that? What did it matter if Wes had been accepted as first pick, or had been taken from the wait list? It didn’t make him any less of a good student, potential lawyer, or hell, any less of a person, that he’d been on there. He’d called Wes Waitlist so many times, and Wes must have hated that, but he’d just patiently taken it. If the situations had been reversed, and Connor had been the one on the waitlist and Wes found out, would Wes have made such a big deal of it with Connor? No, Connor didn’t think he would.

He looks at Oliver, upset and in shock, having known Wes less well and for a shorter time than Connor did, and he remembers another comment Oliver had made when he first met the group, the one about how whatever Connor said, he spent lots of time with them and talking to them, and they were his friends. Michaela had become a close friend now, and he was even realising Asher wasn’t as annoying as he’d thought when he first met him. It’s only now, when he’s never going to get the chance again to tell him, that he realises that Oliver was right and Wes was his friend all along. 

A lot of his actions flash through his mind. The way he had yelled at Wes, blamed him for a lot of things that couldn’t entirely be blamed on him. And it wasn’t just him, Connor’s been an ass to a lot of people recently, from going on that date with Thomas purely with the intention of pissing Oliver off after they had that fight, to the way he’d broken it to Michaela that Aiden was getting married (which he’d realised after finding out about Oliver’s new relationship that he could have handled it a lot better – had he really needed to mention his own history with the guy or shove the article right in front of her face?)

But he can work things out with those guys, and he’s gonna make sure he does. He just wishes there was some way he could work things out with Wes.


End file.
